By your side
by XxPersephone
Summary: No matter how many years will pass he wil always be there to support her. People often say that is hard to maintain a relationship from distance, but what happens when its the other way around? This is a story of two friends whose relationship is turning into something entirely new as they step into adulthood


A/N This fan-fiction might be a little OOC, because our protagonists are slightly older. List of the songs that were used will be at the end of the chapter.

Prologue 

" _You are everything I thought u never were...and nothing like I thought you could have been…_

 _but still, you live inside of me..."_

 _«As I slowly opened my eyelids, I was greeted by a warm orange glow. I heard a small, almost no audible, groan from the person who was sleeping on top of my chest. I looked down and half smiled, not used to the feeling of someone sleeping on top of me. It was nice, made me feel like she belonged there. She snuggled into me and I noticed a cute little smile carving on her face. How could have not noticed before how beautiful my meister was; her blonde hair was messy and few strands were falling down her face, her lips had this amazing pinkish color which made them look so soft, so… I looked away from her as I felt the heat rising on my face and suddenly got a feeling that I was forgetting something important. It was that moment when reality struck me and remembered what was bothering me._

 _Maka was leaving tonight and God knows for how long. My mood darkened at the thought but I tried my best to shake off the feeling, after all I was the one who convinced her to go. It was her chance to spend time with her mother, even if it meant leaving the country. There was no time for me to get depressed about it, I had to be supportive because I knew that she would have eventually regretted if she acted otherwise, even if it pained me so much… "Nonsense" I thought "a bookworm like her should definitely not miss a chance to study abroad and expand her knowledge horizons. I should be happy, not depressed..."_

" _Soul?" Maka's voice made me snap out of my thoughts._

" _Good morning sleepy head" I grinned at her, trying my best to hide my true mood "You seem like you were enjoying your sleep"_

" _Don't get all cocky at me" She smiled "Besides, you do make one hell of a pillow"_

" _Too bad I could have never said the same to a flat chested gir…"_

" _MAKA-CHOP" I hissed at the pain "just where for the fuck's sake is that crazy girl hiding this book" I wondered._

" _Wont tell you" She simply said._

" _But I didn't ask you anything" I replied._

" _You were thinking where I was hiding my book" She grinned at me "So, nope wont tell"_

" _Damn girl, are you a psychic now as well?" I looked at her wide eyed._

" _Hahaha, no Soul I just happen to know you a little too well for your own good" I chuckled at that, admitting to myself that she was right._

" _So uncool of me" I said while my fingers where playing with her hair._

" _Nah, not your fault I am cooler than you" She stuck her tongue out. She kept her eyes closed and seemed to relax as I kept stroking and playing with her hair._

" _This is so relaxing" she half smiled "Couldn't you be like this every day?" She laughed at her own joke. I stayed quiet and tried to treasure these little moments I have left with my best friend. "You know, it's not like I will been gone forever, right…?" Her green orbs were now looking straight at me and felt like they were piercing through my soul. I could sense her agony for the future and what was that...sadness? I tried to look deeper into her soul, desperate to fully understand what was going on in this little head of hers. She was frustrated… on the one hand I could sense her excitement, her desire to see her mother, while on the other hand there was sadness and even more frustration… "Even she doesn't understand her own feelings"_

" _Don't think to much, that small head of yours will explode with all that thinking" I teased her hoping I could have lighten up her mood._

" _Yeah yeah, shut up" She stood up and I noticed a little blush that was now placed in her cheeks. "And Soul.."_

" _Yeah…?"_

" _Thank you for letting me sleep here" She avoided eye contact by looking outside the window, "Actually" She added "Thank you for all of your support"_

" _You don't have to thank me, that's why are the best friends are for right?" I titled my head to the side, my eyes never leaving her face._

" _Yeah..."She sounded grateful but at the same time disappointed. She kept standing there, lost on her own thoughts._

" _You should get the move on or else you wont be able to bid your goodbyes with the guys" This seemed to take some effect on her and stormed out of my room, panicked that she wont make it on time._

…

 _The time of her departure almost came to fast for me and I felt like I didn't even have the chance to realize what was truly going on. We were all gathered around her as she was saying her goodbyes._

" _Maka-chan make sure to enjoy every minute of it, okay?" Tsubaki smiled kindly and hugged the girl._

" _Yeah I'll do that" She whispered. The whole time we were with the guys she had this awful depressed expression on her face. It pissed me off, she should have been happy not sad. Kid, the Thompson sisters and our professors said encouraging words and tried their best to lift up her spirits._

" _Don't forget to bring souvenirs back" Liz winked at her._

" _And a big giraffe" Patty added with her blue eyes widening in excitement._

" _Eh… yeah we will see about the last one" Maka sweat dropped at her friend's request._

 _No need to mention that the whole time her dad was crying his eyes out, some times passing out while other he was literally hooked over his daughter's arm._

" _Oi Maka, don't forget to inform the world about how the all mighty Black-Star will surpass the gods" The blue haired boy, who was currently on top of a statue, shouted as loud as ever._

" _I'll make sure I wont forget it" She spoke with a bittersweet smile on her face._

" _If that's the case" He jumped off the statue and walked towards the girl "I ll draw my signature in your face so whenever you will look yourself at the mirror, this will remind you of me"_

" _Black-Star that's maybe... too much" Tsubaki tried to talk some sense into him._

" _No, it is all right...really" Maka reassured her "let him be" Her eyes were glowing, probably because she was fighting to hold back her tears...It pissed me to my core, I couldn't stand it any more._

 _When everyone got to spend a little time with their friend, she slowly walked towards to the place where her father was lying. She offered her hand to help him stand to his feet and she surprisingly enough, gave him a hug. He must not have expected, because he froze for a few seconds but after the initial sock, his expression softened and he returned the hug, placing as well a kiss at the top of her head._

" _I will miss everyone...so much" Once a single tear escaped the corner of her eye, the rest followed with such a force that you thought she wouldn't have been able to take a breath. I looked at my friends who froze at the view. Tsubaki started sobbing and stepped forward to reach her friend._

" _Maka, what the hell you think you are doing?" Maka lifted her face, her green orbs focused on my face. "You are being a selfish child, who cannot make up its mind...who cannot take a single decision"_

" _Oi Soul, aren't you being a little too harsh?" Liz whispered to me but I ignored her either way._

" _If you don't want to go then don't… If you do wanna go though" Maka was still with her knees on the ground; I came closer and squatted in front of her, my face only some inches away from hers. In this small distance, I couldn't help but notice how her emerald eyes -those magnetizing eyes- spoke so many words that her mouth wouldn't have mastered. "I personally, and I can guarantee that the others as well, will be by your side to support you and we will always be here to listen and wait for you to return back to us"_

" _But what if you find yourself another meister and by the time I will be back, you don't want me anymore?" She turned her face away from me, avoiding eye contact. At the sight of her red cheeks, I chuckled and she immediately looked back at me, with an expression of disbelief forming on her face. "You thought that was funny you idiot?"_

" _Yes" I simply answered, looking straight into her eyes, giving access to read my soul completely. She wasn't breaking the eye contact but she seemed confused._

" _I-I don't understand..." She whispered_

" _Not in a million years, actually scratch that; Never Maka, I would have never thought of finding myself another meister, another partner." Her eyes winded as I spoke and I barely suppressed my urge to laugh at the ridiculous look on her face "I am utterly attached to your soul Maka and no others would do. Even if you travel to the other side of the world, our souls will always be connected..."_

 _She lowered her face and whispered, so only I would have been able to hear her:_

" _You promise?"_

" _I do...After all, cool men don't cheat on their partners, do they?" I felt her relaxing as I wiped the tears out of her face. "Now, are you ready for one more adventure?" I almost yelled and threw my fist in the air in an excited manner, most likely copying Black-Star's attitude._

" _Haaaai" She shouted much more excited than before. I watched her, as she walked in front of our friends and bowed deeply to them._

" _I'll make sure not to disappoint any of you; I will come back with so many stories to narrate to you and much...much stronger." The whole time she was speaking her hands were tightly clenched in fists, wrinkling her skirt. "So please, till then... don't give up on me" Everyone smiled at her statement and yelled in unison "HAAAAAAI"_

" _Yosh...Soul, I am now ready to leave" Maka smiled and headed towards my bike. I soon, followed after her…»_

I lazily opened my eyes, facing once again an empty room. Blair was no where to be found, probably has already gone to work. My dream? Not something unusual; I've been seeing the same dream over the past years so many times that it didn't even surprise me anymore. Living with Maka's absence became bearable in time and so did the consequences which eventually became part of my daily routine. I've missed her in ways that I'd not been able to describe, but I had to move forward and become stronger, for her. Although, I had to admit that evolving my powers was much more difficult without my meister.

Most of the time, I was either teaming up with Black-Star or going solo. Thanks to Black-Star's stubbornness and mine determination, we finally managed to match our Wavelengths. Of course, we were only able to pull off easy fights, but still it was good practice. That's why I preferred to go on missions solo. At first, was difficult to get use to it but eventually I was able to fight quite well on my own, many times even had flawless victories. It was cool but I would being lying if I said that I didn't miss my own partner. "Pff… _I am still getting depressed over the thought of Maka's absence; not cool at ALL Soul"._

Well, my mood swings seemed to become more frequent since half a year ago and it wasn't actually my fault. MAKA was barely keeping in touch with me, not to mention that it's been almost a year since I last received an actual photo of her. She always made sure to send me card-postal of the places she visited, but her letters were mostly about her training, the new stuff she learned or how much she was missing everyone. She has even mentioned that she was able to find after all this time a weapon which she could have practiced with. An uncool guy would have felt jealous by learning such a thing but I -as a cool guy that has always been- had no problem at all. On the contrary, I was happy to know that MY meister was able to advance her power even further; of course the fact that I may have practiced a little too much, so no other weapon could be compared to me, had nothing -or little- to do with Maka's new partner. NO! I refused to call him, Maka's partner...I was and always be her partner, he was just a poor replacement/substitute of Maka's real weapon. I had nothing to worry about.

I stretched my legs and decided to make myself a breakfast. As I walked towards to the kitchen, I noticed a few papers spread around the kitchen table. " _Oh yes the song that I've finished writing yesterday",_ I thought. I was kinda proud of that piece, since I didn't only write the music but the lyrics as well; even more surprisingly I first wrote the lyrics and slowly I created the music.

" _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go..."_

I half smiled as I read the last chorus of my song. I've dated some girls over the past years but the inspiration of this song didn't come from no other than the only girl that has ever touched my soul… Still, I haven't made up my mind about my feelings over my meister...friends or something more? I didn't know nor bothered myself with such troublesome thoughts.

I only had one desire that overcame all other emotions; to meet again my little, flat-chested, kindhearted, bookworm meister...

…

 _2 years passed...I am finally coming home,_

 _Soul!_

 **Songs used: Broken Hearted girl-Beyonce**

 **Let her go-Passenger**

Please Review and let me know of your own thoughts and maybe requests or suggestions.


End file.
